Ordinary Girl and an Unordinary boy
by Silverfear
Summary: Ellen Flannagen just moved back in town. She's Noah's old childhood best-friend, and with the constant moving, she finally returned to her home town, where she meets Rex. How can these two different people fall in love? [I've published this fanfic on another sight, I've just been too lazy to publish my Gen. Rex stories on here.]
1. Chapter 1

_A redheaded girl blew_ a strand of bright red hair out of eyes. She brushed the single braid in her hair behind her ear before continuing with the heavy box in her arms. "Can't they just keep you in one place, dad?" she asked her father as she entered her "new" home. She had lived her before, but had moved away when she was 10 due to her father getting transferred in his job. "Yeah dad. Why couldn't we stayed here at first?" one of her older brothers, Miles, stated.

Their father came down from the stairs of the second floor and shrugged at his children. "Ellen, go bring the rest of those boxes to your room. You to Miles and Oliver." Her father said, speaking to both Ellen and her older twin brothers. Huffing, with two of the lighter boxes, she walked up the steps following the two identical redheads in front of her. She set the boxes down in her room, which was barely anywhere near completed.

Ellen smiled a little, she remembered the house to well. Everything that went on in here, the neighborhood, her childhood friend. How is he anyway? Ellen thought to herself. Ellen shook her head, her mane of red hair flew a bit before running down the stairs and taking the last box of her items. "HEY! DAD! ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME PUT TOGETHER MY BED OR WHAT!?" she yelled from her room. Her father walked to her room, and sighed. "What? My bed has my drawers and I can't put away my things until you help me set up my shelves and drawers." She told her father who agreed nonetheless.

So, the two began to build her room. They had started in the early morning and finished in early noon. "Thanks dad," she thanked her father. "You're welcome. I got to go help your mother before she runs in here and yells," her father replied. She watched her father leave to his room before finishing unpacking.

After two hours of clothing and other items. She finished, her walls were a plain white with few posters of bands. Her bed sheets were purple stripes in different shades with some white. She had a lamp, her laptop (which rested on her bed), her father would put TVs up the next day. Tired, she flopped on her bed, she knew she would have to unpack some other things, but working so determined to get her room up in one day was tiring.

Her face was down to the pillow, her legs and arms sprawled all over the bed. She was actually comfy until she had to move her head for air. She flopped over, now looking at the ceiling which was blank. "Ellie!" she heard her mother call. Groaning, she got up from her comfy bed, opened her door and walked down the stairs to where her mother was waiting for her.

"Yes mum?" she asked her mother. "Either help us unpack or go outside. Your brothers are out and probably are running to the park or something. It's best if you follow them so they won't mess with anyone," her mother frowned. "Sure," Ellen agreed, her mother smiled slightly, "Hey mum! We're going!" yelled Oliver and Miles, grabbing onto Ellen's arms and running out of the house. "Guys! Let me walk correctly!" she yelled, annoyed. Her brothers let go of her arms and she walked in the middle of them.

Somehow, the three had gotten separated. She soon found herself wondering to the back-top, she had seen someone there as she passed with her brothers that looked familiar. She watched him and the boy play basketball for awhile before realizing who it is. She smiled widely, ran and tackled the blond boy to the ground, looking like a wild wurr of red. "What the!" Noah's friend had yelled, staring at Ellen who probably looked insane.

Noah stared at the redhead female, a look of confusion. Ellen frowned, "Oh come on! It's only been six years! You don't remeber me, seriously? It's me, Firetruck, Redhead, Ellie and all other pet names." She said frowning at the boy. Noah suddenly got a very happy look on his face. "Ellen?" he questioned. "How many other redheads do you know? Other then my family.." She told him, standing only to be bear hugged. "Noah.. I can't really breath... You're crushing the redhead here.." Her voice trailed off as she gasped for breath.

He finally let the girl go. "You finally got braces?" he asked. "Yeah, hate them. Hurts like freaking hell even after the pain is gone from getting them tightened," she said before smiling broadly to show them off. "I'm right here and I'm confused," the unknown boy to Ellen spoke up. Ellen looked at him, and she had to be honest with herself, he was very attractive.

She stuck her hand out. "I'm Ellen Flanagan. I'm a childhood friend of Noah, moved away when I was about 10 'cause of dad's job," she introduced herself. "I'm Rex Salazar, current best friend of the blond boy you just tackled." Rex introduced himself, shaking the girls hand. She smiled, before turning her head to the sound of choursed screams and laughter. She frowned seeing two twins run towards her, then past her, "Miles and Oliver?" Noah asked, she nodded, she then explained to Rex who they were.

The three just talked, for Rex and Ellen, they got to know each other while Noah and Ellen caught up. Ellen was annoyed when she was dragged by the twins. "See ya!" she had to call over her shoulder, waving at the two males before jogging off to catch up with her brothers. "You never told me that you had a friend. Who was a girl. Who is kinda cute." Rex told Noah, "You never asked," was all he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ellen woke up the_ next morning and yawned. Her bright red hair a mess as she sat up and stumbled into the bathroom. God how she hated mornings, she was not a morning person, at all. After using the toilet, she washed her hand and brushed her teeth. Starring sleepily at the mirror. Someone knocked on the bathroom door "Elllllllieeee, hurry up. Me and Oliver want to use the bathroom," she heard Miles say through the door. "Shut up and be patient! I have braces so it takes twice as long for me to brush my teeth then you!" Ellen shouted after spitting out some tooth-paste.

Finally, Ellen walked out, sticking her tongue out at her brothers. The two twins stuck their tongues right back as Miles (only) walked into the bathroom and Oliver waited outside. Walking into her room, Ellen got dressed into jeans, a brown belt and an elbow length yellow shirt with what appears like paint splatters with white sleeves. Putting on socks, she brushed her bright red mane, braiding it, and walked down the stairs to her parents.

"Morning Mum," she greeted her mother, her father already had left for work. "Morning sweetie, I'm trying to find a doctahh," her mother replied, her irish accent messing up the word 'doctor.' "What about the doctor we used to use?" Ellen asked. "Of course! I didn't think of that," her mother yelled, Ellen laughed a little to herself. "And we need to find a dentist and an orthodontist," her mother mumbled to herself.

Ellen groaned at the word 'orthodontist', God how she hated her braces. She felt to hit on the back of her head, forcing her to choke a bit on her Special K. "Ack!" she began to cough, "Morning sis," came two identical voices from both sides of her. "You jerks! I nearly died!" she shouted. "And yet you continue to eat your cereal," Miles stated. Miles was the mature one you could say between him and Oliver. He loved to joke around and plays pranks much like his brother but he knew when he needed to be serious.

Oliver, on the other hand, could hardly be serious. He was the more mischievous one out of the two. And, despite the twins being older, everyone knew Ellen was far more mature. The forceful little redhead would try to put her brothers in line, but fail.

After finishing her bowl of cereal (finishing quickly due to not wanting to be late), Ellen put on her shoes and walked out the door with her book-bag and her brothers. The two were two years older than her, but had been left back once due to misbehaving. "Do you guys even know how to get to school?" Ellen asked, "No. But Noah does," Miles stated, pointing at the blond not too far. "HEY HIPPIE HAIR! WAIT FOR US!" Ellen yelled, running up to her (now reunited) best-friend.

"Let me guess, you and M.O need help going to school because you're lost?" asked Naoh, "Pretty much, now help us Hippie Hair," Ellen said, teasing him. "Fine, Braceface," Noah teased right back. Ellen shoved him playfully, "Gee, with the way they act, you'll think they're siblings and we're just two next door neighbors who so happen to have the same hair color as Ellen. Right Miles?" Oliver asked, "Right Miles," Oliver agreed. Elen rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she replied to their comments.

Getting to school was longer than expected for Ellen. Although that it may be that was insanely tired and didn't want to walk, at all. "Cheer up, Elli, it wasn't that bad," Oliver stated. "For you guys because you're like balls of energy," Ellen replied, rolling her eyes. "It was only six blocks," Noah replied. "I hate you three," Ellen grumbled, causing them to laugh. The twins wrapped their arms around their sister, "Love you too!" they yelled.

Ellen sighed, shaking her head. She wa tuck, she watched Noah walk away. "Noah... Don't leave me!" she whined. "Get your little hippie haired butt over her and help me!" she yelled, causing him to groan. She struggled, but try she might, the twos grip were pretty strong. Finally, Noah got her out of the twins grip, and the two (after awhile and a lot of directions) the two separated to their classes. Of course, mid-way between the day, Ellen had collected numbers of old friends. And the twins, let's just say that the Juniors are going to smell like rotten-fish for awhile.

The twins had earned detention on their first day. They gained some followers and some people (very few) who found them stupid mindless morons. At lunch, Ellen caught up with Claire Bowman ( a fellow redhead whom Noah gt stealing glances at Ellen saw) and Annie Chesta (a happy blond girl with supernatural clumsiness), two more people she was friends with when she was younger. "I don't get how you did that," Ellen laughed. "Neither do I, Annie has a supernatural clumsiness," Claire replied to Ellen's statement, laughing as well. "It's not that funny," Annie pouted, "It actually is, I never heard someone breaking a bone like that," Ellen replied.

Again, Annie pouted, "It's okay Annie. I once fell asleep on the couch, and I must've rolled off in my sleep because I woke up with my braces stuck to the carpet and my mum had to saw me off the carpet with scissors," Ellen told them, causing them to laugh. "It hurt like hell too since I had just gotten my braces tightened," Ellen winced slightly, remembering the pain. "That has to hurt," Claire shared her thoughts. "You have no idea.."

In her last period, Ellen found herself in Trigonometry. The teacher, Mr. Buchiner, was a hard teacher. But he seemed nice enough (although the rest of the student may have not shared her opinion), and seemed happy that she knew things even though she hadn't been there since the beginning of the semester. She found Trigonometry rather easy, and actually found it fun, she couldn't say the same thing for the other, it seemed as she was the main person to raise her hand.

"Did you eat lunch at all?" Ellen asked Noah, "Or where you too busy checking out Claire?" a smirk formed on her lips as the two walked to a car. Ellen had no idea where they were going, but Noah had said something about Rex and a place called Providence (which Ellen asked if they were going to Rhode Island.) "I did eat lunch, and I was not checking her out!" Noah defended. "Dude, you were totally checking her out," Ellen replied, rolling her eyes, "So?" Noah replied, giving in. "Aw! Liwwle Noah has a crushy!" she cooed, pinching his cheeks.

He swatted her away, his cheeks now a light hue of pink, either from blushing or her pinching. "Dad, I'm alright... No, I don't know where we are... You could ask Noah but he's busy at the second. Yes, I'll be careful... Dad.. Dad... Can you hear me dad? I think we're breaking up...Love you, bye," Ellen sighed, hanging up on her father. She leaned her head back, hitting the back of her head with the car seat. "Noah..." she started. "Yes?" "What on earth are you doing, with a Sheriff's car so you could visit Rex? Is it your dad's or mum's car? Or is it a best friend's parent? Or did you just stand by the side of the road for a while with your thumb out and the sheriff's was the first car to go by and kept it? Or maybe you're a car thief, along with being a prankster? ... Noooooaaaahhhhhh?" she asked.

Noah sighed, "If you remeber, my mom is a businesswoman, it's my dad's car. He got appointed to Sheriff a few years back." Ellen raised and eyebrow from beneath her hand, which was shielding the sun from her eyes. "Oh.. When are we getting there? What does this place look like?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "We're close, and you see that huge building over there? That's the Providence Headquarters," Noah took one hand off the steering wheel, gesturing to the gigantic building. Ellen sat up, and gaped at the gigantic steel building.

"That's where he lives? Whoa!" she gasped, she could hear Noah laughing at her reaction. "Shut it Hippie Hair!" she yelled at him, a small smile on her lips.

Providence was big on the inside, just as it was big on the outside. She couldn't help but look at the gigantic screens as they walked. Some noticed them and waved at Noah, some just ignored them. "This place is pretty big," Ellen muttered to Noah. "They have an E.V.O Petting Zoo," Noah replied. Ellen stared at him wide-eyed, "Seriously?" she asked. "Yes, seriously, and no you can not see them," Noah answered her question before it came out of her mouth. Ellen glared at him slightly, she was going to speak when another voice cut her off. "Hey Noah, who's the cutie?" she heard a gruff man's voice say. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Down here," she heard the voice again. Looking down, she saw.. A monkey? He had pale purple skin and dark brown fur. His outfit is like something out of a Renaissance fair. He wore an eye patch and fez. His shirt and shorts are a dingy gray/green color with blue cloth at the bottom of his sleeves, shorts, and a line down his shirt that extends to the bottom. "I'm Bobo Haha, so what about you?" Bobo asked, Ellen wanted to laugh at the name, but she was speechless. Noah hit her on the back of her head, "Ow! Stupid Hippie Hair..." she grumbled, she then turned to Bobo. "I'm Ellen Flanagan," she told him.

The two began to talk, surprisingly, talking to the monkey was fun. Finally they reached the room. Upon entering the room, she was slightly amazed it was that clean. It had some tree-like pipes and tubes (most likely where Bobo hangs, chills out and sleeps), a video game system complete with a flat screen, a couple of drawers for (what she guessed) Rex's personal items, along with several posters (featuring soccer, basketball, motor-racing and British rock music) and pictures hanging on the wall. Her gaze stopped on a bed, which snores were coming from, she looked devilishly at Noah. Noah saw the grin on her face and the look in her eyes, he covered his ears, "I suggest you do the same," he said to Bobom who looked confused.

Quietly, Ellen walked over to the sleeping Rex and took of the headphones on his ears (trying her best to ignore the drool). She backed up and opened her mouth before letting out a shrill scream. Rex fell out of his bed, tangled up in his sheets "What's happening!? Who's getting attacked!?" he screamed frantic, his face filled with sleepy panic. He stopped struggling when he saw Ellen doubled over in laughter, Noah and Bobo laughing behind her. Rex glared at the girl, who was obviously the one who screamed (unless Noah has a high vocal range). "Not funny," he muttered, "It was too funny! The look on your face. Priceless!" she cackled.

Rex frowned, getting up and running his hand through his hair, before laughing as well. The four laughed for a little while more before finishing. Ellen's face was as red as her hair. he flopped on Rex's bed, "That's not fair, you forced me out of my bed and now you're lying on it." He pouted, she rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Neener," she replied to his comment. A little while later, she found herself texting while Noah and Rex played video games, she was disrupted with Noah telling her it was her turn to go up against Rex.

She found herself enjoying the game, and was good at it, much to Rex's dismay. She also found herself getting into it a bit too much. She jumped up, yelling "Die Rex! Die!" before slamming his character to the ground, K. him. Rex sat, stunned. "Are you positive you've never played this before?" he asked, "Yeah," she smiled at him, showing her braces. "Are you sad that a rookie beat you or a girl beat you?" she asked. "No," Rex told her, causing her to laugh. Oh the joys she's going to have being his and Noah's friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Being back in her_ home town had it's ups and downs. But Ellen enjoyed it. It was also nice to get back in contact with those she had lost it with. And she was glad she was out of the crowded streets of New York City. She remembered the time there was a giant EVO that had attacked. It was not very fun.

Speaking of things that aren't very fun, the redhead was not looking forward to her trip to the orthodontist. Her mother had finally found one and now it was time to get her braces tightened. She didn't want to go, she fidgeted uncomfortably in the passengers seat of her Mom's car. She hated getting her braces tightened or fixed, she hated her braces period. She wanted them gone as soon as possible.

The drive wasn't really boring. Her Mom was funny and plus she had her phone to entertain her. But a feeling of dread was in her stomach, it sucked for her too be afraid of the dentist and having too go too it and the orthodontist once and awhile. The drive went quickly and she soon found herself leaning back in a chair with the orthodontist's (Dr. Jones) fingers in her mouth, fixing her braces and changing the color of the bands.

Dr. Jones sat up after awhile, finished. Ellen's mouth ached as her mother and him talked before they left. "I'm taking so much aspirin when we get home," she told her mother. Her mother chuckled. "Well then, let's get home as soon as possible," she told her daughter, Ellen only nodded. A scream startled her and her mother and soon followed a chorus of screams.

She whipped her hair around, red strains flying about. "Mom!?" she yelled in the confusion, nearly being trampled from people running. Her bangs filled her vision as she was pushed around. "Ellen!?" she heard her Mom call. "Where are you!?" Ellen yelled, she continued to look. Tears brimmed her eyes, whether from the pain in her mouth or the thought of losing her mother in the chaos she wasn't sure.

She felt a gloved hand slipped into hers. She looked up, seeing a familiar red jacket. "R-Rex?" she asked, "Right here! Watcha standing around for? Run!" he looked at her from behind, giving that stupid smile he smiles. She ran behind him, "What's going on?" she asked. "E.V.O attack, I'm not really suppose to be here," he told her. "Whaddaya mean?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Rex stopped all of a sudden, causing Ellen too fumble when he did. "I'm actually suppose to be fighting it," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Then why aren't you!" she scolded. "Saw you in distress," he told her. Rex looked at her then the E.V.O, "Gotta go! Stay here, you'll mom will find you, I mean, your hair is so freakin' bright it's hard to miss," he said, placing his goggles back on his eyes.

Ellen watched her friend amazed. She was vaguely interested in how he was doing that, but she just watched in a safe view. She was actually entertained. The E.V.O was a gigantic two tailed black cat, the tip of the tail was white along with one white paw. It had two white dots under it's eyes, which were green and glowing, literally. The cat E.V.O lifted it's paw and nearly brought it down on Rex, trying to squash him like a bug. She winced at the thought, not exactly what she will want to see. The yowls and claws of the cat made her shiver, she was fond of cats.

She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, reaching for it she saw the contact and let out a sigh of relief. Answering the call, she heard her Mom's voice flow in her ear like a melody. "Ellen? Are ye alright?" she asked, "I'm fine, Mum. Are you okay?" Ellen asked this time. "I"m fine, darling. Where are you?" her mother asked again. "I'm-" she looked around, "I'm not too far from the orthodontist," she replied. At the same time with talking to her mom, she watched Rex. She watched as he put his hands on the cat after making it exhausted, and was curious as to what he was doing. Ellen gaped at what she saw, "Mum, I have to go. . You'll pick me up right? Okay, I'll see you soon Mum," she hung up.

The E.V.O wasn't an E.V.O anymore, it was a girl. A human girl whom Rex caught. She was pale with dark long hair. She watched amazed and dazzled as the (what she presumed) girls parents run towards her and Rex. The girls eyes had snapped open, revealing a brilliant green as she hugged the couple and they hugged her back.

Ellen watched Rex talk too a man in a green suit, Bobo was with him. She guessed Bobo had spotted her when she moved away from her hiding place because he waved at her. Ellen waved back at her, forcing a painful smile. The man also looked at her when Rex pointed his thumb back at her. The older male nodded and Rex jogged over to her. "That was awesome how did you do that?" she asked him. "Long story, I don't really have the time to explain," he replied.

"Alright then, who's that?" she gestured towards the male. "That's Six, alright time for your question. Did you hear from your mom?" he asked, "Yeah, she's picking me up." She leaned on her heels, then switched too standing on her toes, switching back and forth. "And in fear of losing her you began to cry," Rex said teasingly. "Hey, I just got my braces tightened so it hurts a lot," she protested. "It was about your mom," he repeated. "Oh, hush up will ya?" she grunted. He laughed, she rolled her eyes. "I think that Six fella is calling you. See you soon?" she quirked her head too the side. "Yeah, see ya," and with that he left with a wave, leaving her to wait for her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know what we_ should do?" Ellen began, sitting up from Rex's bed. "What should we do?" Noah asked, not taking his eyes off of the t.v screen. Both him and Rex were playing some video game, she didn't really care. Rex was winning, however. Ellen smirked from behind the two of them.

"Go ghost hunting."

Rex paused the game, and turned around, looking at her. "Seriously?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on, it'll be an adventure," she smiled at them. "We can get in trouble, you do know that, right?" Noah asked. "That's what makes it an adventure, Noah," Ellen stated matter-of-factly. She plopped down between the two boys.

"Has she always been like this?" Rex asked Noah. He nodded, "Pretty much. She used to scare the shit out of me when we were younger," he replied too the question. "Talk about a handful," Rex replied. Noah nodded.

"You can say that again."

"I'm right here you know."

"Oh, we know," Rex told her. Ellen puffed her cheeks out. "So is it a yes, or is it a no?" she asked them. "Or," Noah answered. "Smart ass," Ellen muttered. "Rex?" she looked at him. "Maybe," he replied. "Oh come on, please?" she pouted. "I'll get back to you on the offer," Noah told her. "Plus"- Ellen took her eyes off the screen and onto Rex- "you get too look up places and stuff if we do say yes."

"True," Ellen shrugged, tucking a piece of bright red hair behind her ear.

Both boys did eventually give into going with Ellen. The twins were also joining them, rather than asking to join, they forced themselves in the "adventure." Both twins claimed that the younger teens needed their help.

"We're just saying you lot need our help," Oliver told them, Ellen rolled her eyes with an annoyed grunt.

Miles lifted his flashlight, turning it on and shining it on Rex's face, who winced. Mile then moved it onto Noah, who merely blinked. He chuckled, "Surprised she got you two involved. Well, not Rex, but Noah. . ." Miles whistled.

She laughed quietly, "Rex was easy to convince. But Noah was hard." Oliver laughed at Ellen's comment.

"Same old, same old."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Noah questioned his comment. Oliver shrugged and scoffed lightly, "Oh nothing." "Nothing my ass," Noah muttered.

Ellen walked past Rex, he almost did not hear the girls light-footsteps. The only thing that did alert him of her presence was the sound of the grass and the breeze from when she walked. Also the fact that her hair was very bright.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going to be here all night because of those three, best move on by ourselves," the girl shrugged.

The three did seem to be in depth in a conversation. "Yeah, you're right. They'll realise that we're gone soon enough." Ellen nodded.

Miles stopped talking, and shined his flashlight too were Rex and Ellen were standing before. "Uh, guys, sis and Rex are gone," he pointed out too the other two. Both of them paused their argument, looking too were Miles was shining the the flashlight. "Oh shit, you're right," Oliver said.

The group of teens finally reached the area Ellen had picked. "This is stupid," Noah muttered. "Then why are you here?" Ellen asked. "Good question. The answer is, is that Rex dragged me here," Noah replied. She rolled her eyes.

"What are we doing this for again?" Rex asked Ellen.

"Science."

"Why do we need to be here?" he asked another question.

"Bait."

Rex stopped asking questions at that point. He wasn't sure if she was toying with her, or if she was actually serious. Girls are confusing.

"Can we split up?" Oliver asked. "Dude, don't you know that if the group splits up in a haunted house. They die," Miles told his twin. "Oh come on, it'll be a better experience," he replied. "Fine, who's going with who?" Noah asked. "Um," Ellen began. "I'm going alone," Oliver piped up. "You sure?" she asked her brother, he nodded. "Okay then. Can I go with Rex?" Ellen asked, "Why do I get Miles?" "Oh come on, you always get to hangout with Rex. Now's it's my chance," she replied.

"What am I? A dirty old toy?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh fuck you guys."

"Language."

In the end, Noah ended up going with Miles (which they both were not happy about) and Ellen with Rex.

"I still don't see the science in this," Rex told her. "It's still science," Ellen told him. "Right, su-" he got hushed by Ellen. "Sssh, do you hear that?" Ellen asked him.

"Hear what?"

"That!" she whispered as the noise sounded again. It was much louder this time. "What's that?" he asked her. Ellen shrugged, "Let's find out." She moved ahead in front of him. Rex sighed at her, this girl is insane, he thought to himself as he followed the girl.

The two were in a small room of the house they were in. The bang sounded again, much louder. Rex felt Ellen jump and fumble with his hand. He grabbed her hand, he found it funny at the fact that she was the one that started this whole "adventure." And yet she was probably the one who would be the most scared.

And then Oliver popped out.

When he did so, both Rex and Ellen screamed. Ellen had dropped her flashlight when she jumped up and onto Rex. He struggled to actually hold her up at the suddened movement. Her head found it's way into the crook of his neck and her arms around him.

Oliver began laughing very hard as he heard people running up too the room. Miles and Noah both bursted into the room, obviously concerned and confused. However, when both males saw Oliver laughing and the position which Rex and Ellen were in, the started to laugh as well.

"Yo-your f-faces-" he sickered, out of breath from laughing "- I-I should have taken a picture," he cackled. The laughter from behind them was louder.

Ellen stumbled out of Rex's arms (literally) and onto the floor. She lent down and picked up the flashlight. "I'm very curious as of how Rex and Ellen got into that position," Miles commented when she did. Ellen hit the flashlight, turning it back on. "I got scared," she mumbled. It wasn't that obvious, but she was blushing a bit, Rex stood there awkwardly as the rest of them snickered.

She rolled her eyes, and then hit Oliver on the back, saying something about him being an asshole. Which admittedly was. More laughter came up, and she joined in slightly. The laughter soon died down.

"What's the time?" Noah asked. "Um, nearly 1 A.M," Miles answered after checking his watch. "Really? I need to head home," he said. Everyone nodded, "And if I don't get back soon, I'll get chewed out by Six. . . Again."

"So it's agreed we should all go home?" Ellen questioned, a chorus of 'yeahs' arose.

And very soon, Ellen and the others went their separate ways too their own homes (well, she and the twins stuck together, naturally). "We should do that again," Miles suggested. "Sure," Oliver said.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ellen glared at Rex _who was laughing hysterically as if she had just told him a funny joke. "What's so funny, Rex?" her eyebrows furrowed and she was frowning. Rex was still snickering, "Nothing, I just find it funny you play hockey. Out of all hobbies, I would've never guessed," he kept laughing.

"Since when did you play hockey anyways?" Bobo asked her. "I've always played street hockey, but I tried out a couple of months ago for the school team, and I got in," she explained, placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

She sighed at Rex, who was still snickering slightly. "Anyways, I can't hang hang Friday because I have a game." Rex let out a snicker, "I don't get it. What does he find so funny?" Ellen rose an eyebrow at Noah and Bobo.

"I think it's because you look like you can get toss around easily enough, cutie," Bobo answered. "Can you get out of it at least, you've skipped a game before," Noah suggested. Ellen shook her head, "That was once, Noah. And this game, I'm not going to miss it for the world. We're going to make them eat that puck!" there was a slight growl in her voice.

"Cute and violent, tell me why we don't hang with her more often?" Bobo grinned at Rex.

Ellen watched as the two captains of the teams hit their hockey sticks together three times. 1, 2, 3. . . she counted in her head before the other team's leader hit the puck, causing the puck too slide across the ice.

Both teams skated after it, someone bumping her in the shoulder. With almost as much as ferocity, she pushed the girl back, zooming after the puck in a wrestle.

This happened for quite awhile, the score soon becoming 3 (home, Ellen's team) too 4, the time was counting down and they still had time left. However both teams were becoming more aggressive which each goal that was made.

Her team was getting frustrated at the fact of losing (hockey players were really hot-headed).

A group of them huddled, chasing after it. A girl from her team came in from the right side, hitting it away from everyone else, skating away, she kept hitting it towards the others goal. A girl from the opposing team skated in, and slid the puck away.

Growling from underneath her helmet, she chased after her, only to be boarded, hitting the wall hard, she felt a sting at her nose when the metal of her braces scraped her cheek. The girl who did that got a penalty and went to sit in the box, the game continued and she watched one of her teammates chase after the puck.

A 2 on 1 situation happened as she attempted to get them away from their goal. It was less aggressive inside the Offensive Zone than in the Neutral Zone. Bam! The opposing team girl made a slap shot too one of her teammates, another one of her teammates attempted to drive away the puck, however another one of the opposing team got in the way and drove it straight into the opponents goal.

She frowned, some blood from her nose dripping from hitting the wall. She assumed it was broken, but it didn't matter at the moment.

A girl on her team dropped her gloves (Piper, Ellen guessed, the girl often got into fights) and a fight broke out between her and the girl who shot the puck into the goal. A referee went over, attempting to break up the fight. Just as the referee went to break up the fight, screams of terror rang throughout the rink. Ellen turned her head towards a loud crash, an E.V.O had interrupted the game, bursting in.

Players skated away, even Piper, the brunette girl had climbed over the walls too the penalty box and to the side-lines were people watched.

Ellen knew who was coming next, and she grinned seeing her friend fly in (literally) after the E.V.O.

The E.V.O was at least as tall as the rink, it had three heads, with the foreparts of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and rising snake for its tail. The thing reminded her off a chimera, a monster in ancient Greek mythology that she had read about.

She hit a claw that had charged straight at her with a stick, which caused it to crack in half. "Fuck," she muttered, rolling out of the way, barely missing the paw. "Hey, dude! It's best to get out of he- What happened to your nose?" Rex helped her up.

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Nice too see you too, I got boarded."

A head snapped at them, and Ellen skated towards a different direction while Rex took on one of the heads, using the smack hands to fend it off. He slammed one of the heads into the wall, causing the glass the shatter.

The thing merely shook it's heads, the glass falling on the ice. It slithered around a bit, and Ellen skated around it. The heads she noticed were attacking Rex from all sides, it's paws occupied as well. The smack hands fell apart, something she didn't even know was possible.

Taking a deep breath, she threw her hockey stick javelin style, it hit it's mid-section roughly. The E.V.O turned one of it's head towards her, growling. "Hey, ugly! I'm talkin' too all three heads!" she shouted at it, Rex gave her a look. Ellen met his eyes, and he nodded, and she wondered when they learned to read each other so well.

"Come on! Over here!" she yelled, distracting as she skated around the rink quickly. A paw flew over her head, and she barely got away by a strand of her hair. Ellen let out a laugh at the E.V.O, whose tail then smacked her against the wall, the glass cracked behind her head.

She groaned, shaking it off. Great, she thought I'm going to be even more sore in the morning tomorrow. Shaking her head, she tossed off her helmet, which had seemed too get tighter and picked up another hockey stick.

Ellen kept skating around, as Rex took care of it's moment of distraction, using as an advantage too pulverize it with the smack hands.

The ice from beneath her skidded as she passed Rex, she gave him a crazed grinned as he frowned at the ice shavings. The E.V.O roared loudly, and snapped at both of them. Ellen attempted to skate away from one of the heads, using a stick too hold it's mouth open, strands of bright red hair fell into her face from her braid.

It's breath was hot and drool dripped from it, she trembled as she tried to keep it up. "Rex!" she called out, "A little help!" The hockey stick snapped, and her face paled almost too a ghostly colour. Ellen attempted to skate back before it tore her to shreds.

"Reeeeexxxxx!" she called out again, "I'm a bit busy!" Two of the heads were at him, and one of the paws were slashing at him.

He was busy.

Ellen moved out of the way, and it got a mouth full of hair. Kicking at it's face, it's head moved before the blade of her skate hit it. She was able to skate away too Rex, "Ellen, you should really get out of here." She gave him a look as he smacked a head and they were able to get out of a spot. "And leave you? No thanks."

She hadn't noticed him before, but Bobo was there to. Shooting two guns, he grinned at her. "You look as if you've been through a war, girlie," he told her. It was true, her face was probably going to bruise, her hair had been slightly bitten off, so now it was uneven, and her nose as broken.

"You should get out of here," Rex told her again. "Rex, part of this is because of the game which was interrupted," she frowned at him.

"Are you two just going to stand there and talk or are we going to deal with that?" Bobo asked, pointing to the E.V.O. "If only I can get close enough to heal it without getting chomped," Rex muttered, fixing the goggles on his head. "You know the rules kid. Cure, contain, or kill," Bobo nodded. "Yeah, I know," the boy replied, before setting towards the E.V.O.

"You guys kill them?" Ellen asked Bobo, who didn't really answer as the E.V.O thrashed around, and they had to move out of the way. Skating by, she grabbed another hockey stick. Just how many are lying around? she thought, surprised she didn't trip over them.

She helped both Rex and Bobo fight the E.V.O, attacking with a hockey stick and distracting.

Of course, this meant almost getting slammed around a lot. "Almost got it!" she heard Rex yell, she got slammed into the wall again, harder this time. Everything stung, her nose, butt and one of her ankles especially. Ellen stumbled up with difficult, leaning on the wall.

Ellen smiled slightly as she saw that Rex was able to cure it. No killing going on tonight. The E.V.O turned into a small lion cub.

She found it funny how a small thing like that was able to be such a big monster, it made a grunting noise towards Rex.

She attempted to skate towards him, but her ankle flared in pain and she nearly fell over if she had not caught herself. "You okay?" he asked her when he approached, "Yep. Broken nose and a broken ankle," the blood on her nose had dried as well. "Bit disappointed 'bout the game though," she told him.

Rex grinned at her, "You're sad over the game, and not the fact that your ankle and nose are broken and your hair has been chopped off?" Ellen laughed, "Pretty much."

The Providence agents soon came, Six included. "Excuse me, miss. It's best if we could check out your injuries," one gripped her arm lightly. "Yeah, sure, okay. . ." she muttered as they pulled her away.

Rex finally noticed that Six had walked up to him. "Rex," he began. "Please don't chew me out for the rink, I'm pretty sure I'll get some from Ellen," he pleaded. Six didn't look so amused, "Spitfire Rex." Rex rose an eyebrow, "What about spit fire?"

Six gestured to Ellen, who was getting her ankle and nose patched up. "People close to us-" "Will get hurt and caught in our battles, yes I know," he cut him off. "The girl could've get herself killed today. She should've ran away, however, her relationship with you stopped her."

"So you saying I should stop hanging out with her?" Rex frowned.

"I'm saying you also have to take in count her safety and put it in front of your own emotions," Six gave him a look that Rex felt from behind his sunglasses. He looked over to Ellen, who was wiping the dried blood off her face from when she was playing hockey. Rex frowned more at the sight of her ankle, "Right. Yeah, okay."

* * *

I do know that you're not allowed to check in girls hockey (since I play it myself) but I really wanted someone to get checked. Also since the helmets in hockey protect your whole face (the ones you're suppose to wear now anyways), that girl went in hard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ellen huffed, looking at_ the cast on her leg annoyed. It had already been signed by several of her friends and family (the twins signatures being the biggest in the most obvious spot), missing one signature, Rex's. The teenage boy did not come over whenever Noah came to hang-out with her (her parents didn't want her going anywhere else other than school due to her ankle) he never followed.

Sometimes Noah will tell her that he said hi, but she was still upset over the fact he didn't come. "Man, when is the asshole goin' to come? He won't even call or anything," Ellen asked Noah when he passed her a message from Rex. Noah shrugged, "I don't know. Did you try calling him?" Ellen nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't respond."

The two then dropped the subject, and began to focus on other things. "So, are you ready for the math test?" Ellen asked Noah. "I've been studying for the last couple of days," Noah replied, "How about you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen as he chose a level to play in Mario Karts, Ellen nodded.

"Don't choose that level!"

"Why not?"

"I suck at it."

"All the better."

A knock on the door made Ellen get up and hobble towards it. "Who's there?" she asked before she opened it. "It's me." Rex's voice made her smile a bit, "Me who?" she asked again, a teasing tone creeping into her voice as she opened the door, she grinned at him, leaning on the door.

"Hey asshole, nice to see you actually came to visit me," she greeted him. "Nice to see you too," Rex smiled at her, Ellen moved out of the way to let him inside. "Mum! Rex's is here!" she yelled, alerting her mother of her friends presence, "Alright! Stay in the living room!" her mother yelled back.

Ellen rose an eyebrow, "Stay in the living room? She acts like she suspects we'll do something." Rex smirked, "I don't know, maybe we will." Ellen rolled her eyes, "As if," she flopped back on the couch.

"How's your ankle and nose doing?" Rex asked as he sat down next to her, "Healing. Mum and dad won't let me out of the house unless it's to go to school because of me ankle." Ellen leaned back into the couch, flipping through the channel guide. "Did you just say 'me' instead of 'my'?" Rex smirked, "Go to channel 34."

Ellen rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, I did. And why 34?"

"They're giving a documentary on machines," Rex replied. Ellen almost laughed, "You can create machines, you live around several machines, yet you still want to watch a documentary on them?" she snickered. "Yes," Rex frowned slightly at her.

"Fine, I'll put it on if you sign my cast," she offered him a marker. "Where'd you get the marker?" Rex commented on the fact the red-head did not have it a minute ago. "There's a lot of junk trapped in between these cushions," she answered, she fiddled with the black marker. "Well?" Ellen quirked an eyebrow, Rex took the marker from her, making her smile enough to show the metal wires on her teeth.

Ellen showed him the spot on where he had to sign, and he did. "You actually saved me a spot? How dorky," Rex couldn't help but smile, "Shut up. Of course I saved you a spot, idiot." Ellen responded, "You were going to sign my cast whether you liked it or not."

"What, did you make it a mission of yours?"

"Of course not," Ellen poked his forehead, and Rex handed her back the marker. "Now you have to sit through the documentary with me," Rex told her. Ellen pouted before switching the channel, "Seems easy enough," she sighed.

Half-way through the documentary, Rex turned his eyes to Ellen. The girl had become way more interested in then he had been in the first place. Her face had become one of curiosity and concentration mixed together, her eyes wide in interest with her lips pursed into a thin white line. She was sitting forward, leaning towards the t.v a bit more.

Rex frowned at her bruises, broken nose and ankle. The nose wasn't his fault, as it happened during when she was playing the hockey game. But the ankle and some of the bruises were, along with the fact that some of her hair had gotten bitten off. Now, instead of falling at her waist, it fell a bit below her breast.

Yellowing bruises kissed her skin (he was tempted to poke one, he had to admit), and the ankle had happened because she had refused to leave him there because of her loyalty.

He couldn't help but think about what Six had told him about spitfire. Would Ellen's loyalty towards him put her in more danger? Rex didn't want to think about that, nor be responsible for any injuries that she may gain from staying with him as a friend.

Rex regretted their friendship almost, even Noah had put his life at risk to help him. He didn't want his friends to risk their lives more for him.

"You know if you're not going to pay attention, Rex, I'm gonna change the channel."

The sound of Ellen's voice broke his thoughts, and she turned towards him. "Is there something wrong?" she cocked her head to the side just a little bit, causing hair to hang in her eyes. He shook his head, "No, nothings wrong. I am paying attention."

Ellen squinted at him, "Then what machine were they just talking about?" she quizzed him, "Um, the... canon?" he replied, taking a guess. She 'hmph'ed, "You got lucky. You're right." Rex stretched his arms, "Told you I was paying attention." "Oh shut it," Ellen rolled her eyes.

The two sat there, watching the documentary, and talking about the machines they showed and talked about in it (this include which weapons they would bring into battle, which Ellen had said that Rex was a living machine and he didn't need a weapon when he had tried to overpower hers).

"That's not fair! You have the catapult and you have the canon!" Ellen pouted, "Sorry, but you should've claimed them before I had taken them." Rex replied, smiling at her pouting. Ellen rolled her eyes at the male.

"Plus, you have the giant crossbows," Rex told her. "It still leaves me at a disadvantage," Ellen whined. This time, Rex rolled his eyes.

"It's not that much of a disadvantage."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Ellen mumbled. Rex would've responded, but Six's voice filled one of his ears.

Rex, you better have to return to Providence now. How many times have we told you not to sneak off? Rex frowned, "Too many to count." Ellen watched him, "Did you sneak off again?" she asked, Rex gave her a sheepish smile, "I have to go before they come and take me out of your house."

Ellen sighed, "Alright then. See you later then?" she asked, "If I can get out," Rex replied. And then Ellen was hugging him, she never hugged him in goodbye before, so why do it now? Rex slowly hugged her back.

"Bye," she told him as she separated herself from his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_It took four weeks_ for Ellen to finally get her cast from her ankle removed. She was ecstatic, bouncing off the walls practically. The doctor had to make sure to still her as they cut it off. Of course, it felt weird and cold, she had gotten used to the cast. But she didn't care, Ellen had got it off! She could walk normally again.

"Now, I don't suggest standing up right-" the doctor was cut off by Ellen standing up abruptly then stumbling over, knocking something down as her father steady her. "Now, you'll need to take it slow, meaning no practice until you're used to not having your cast on."

Ellen frowned, but agreed to what the doctor was saying anyways.

"How does it feel to have your cast off?" Emma, a girl who had miraculously danced her way into hers (well, mainly Noah's) life asked. "Amazing," Ellen replied, "My leg feels so much lighter with the cast off." Emma smiled and nodded at her, "I bet it does."

"But my nose does hurt sometimes, and the bruises are still fading."

"Well, you did break your nose."

Ellen rolled her eyes, "Well I knew that. I'm just saying that it hurts like hell." Emma let a 'mhm' "So you talked to your fussy boyfriend yet?" she asked. Turning as red as her hair, Ellen huffed, "If you're saying that Rex is my boyfriend you're wrong. And yeah, but not as often as I will like too."

Emma gave her a grin, "But you do want to be his girlfriend, right?" She rolled her eyes, "I don't have a crush on him. You're reading into our friendship too much." Her friend shrugged, "Fine okay."

"Anyways I have a date on Saturday," Ellen grinned, "Oh? With whom?" her friend asked her. "Steven from our math class, he asked me out before I got my cast off."

"So you've been planning this for awhile then?"

"Basically yeah."

She saw Emma's eyes light up as she grinned. "Can I help you get ready?" Ellen let out a laugh at her eager look and how she bounced back and forth on her heels. "Why not? It can't hurt can it." Emma shook her head in reply.

It felt like the days rushed passed her till Sunday. The communication with Rex happened, but was minimal. A part of her didn't care, the part thought that it was his own fault anyways that he didn't want to talk to her. And it thought how stupid he was for feeling guilt about it. The other part was increasingly sad he didn't really attempt to communicate with her. It wished that he would just tell her why, why he wasn't talking to her.

It wished he would, and that side made her feel giddy about him when she thought about him. The other side would just sighed and make her think of him stupid and stubborn.

But whatever, it was stupid for her to think about a friend like that one side when she had a date to focus on.

Emma had fussed over her, but Ellen didn't mind because she was able to hear Emma's ramblings as she had no filter between her mouth and her thoughts.

Of course Steven picked Ellen up around six-ish. Her father made sure to threaten him when he came and her brothers attempted to embarrass her. Steven didn't seem to mind, he did look pale at the sight of her father sharpening a knife when she open the door, making eye contact with him.

But who wouldn't?

Eventually, when the two of them were able to get away from her mom's pressuring questions if there will be more dates and the jokes by Miles and Oliver, they of course, went with the teenage date stereotype.

A movie.

It was mainly because the topic was how he had asked her out. Steven as around her height with curly dark hair and blue eyes. They were talking in math about, well, movies.

_"But you know what I find annoying about movies?" Ellen said, leaning forward on her desk, blowing a strand of vibrant red hair. "That they're a cliche date?" he asked, flashing her a cute smile. Cute yes, but it didn't make her blush or her heart skip a beat._

_"Yeah, that," she smiled back. "Want to make it even more cliche?" he asked her. Ellen rose an eyebrow, "Oh? And what do you have in mind?" her tone had gotten a bit flirtatious, she liked him. Enough to go on a date with him, and maybe then she'll like him more._

_"How about a date, to the movies?" he suggested. Ellen smiled, "I'll like that."_

_And that's how Ellen ended up on a movie date with the cute guy she sat next to in math. He was sweet and smart, but wasn't as funny as she wished him to be. But it was fine, she liked him well enough._

The movie they went too was boring in her opinion. Several times Steven had tried to do the 'yawn, stretch and place arm' move, and she will lean into him just because it was cold and he was comfy. They were quite during the movie, with little to none communication between them other than 'oh my gosh' or maybe a 'why did he do that, that was stupid.'

It was around six and the movie was done and he was walking her home that it happened. There was a big splash from the river they were near and both were drenched.

"What the fu-!?"

Ellen dragged Steven away quickly when she saw what had fallen. "Come on!" she urged, dragging her stunned date away. "EVO, teenage boy, fighting" was all Steven had said, breathless. Ellen nodded and watched as the 'teenage boy' fought the EVO. They were close, but not close enough to get hurt.

Several times they were splashed with water. "Are you cold?" Steven asked her, and Ellen, again, was only able to shake her head, water droplets splashing everywhere. Her hair was plastered to her face and her skin stuck to her clothing.

She was shivering but didn't notice.

After the fight was over, she watched as her friend addressed the very few crowd of civilians there. "Don't worry anymore, the danger is gone."

"Oh my god how corny can you get," Ellen mumbled and Steven looked at her. So did Rex. "Ellen?" he approached her when the crowd had disappeared a bit. "Are you hurt or-?" "No,just wet and cold," she had just noticed her shivering.

"That's good."

"Wait, you know him?" Steven pointed at Rex. "He's my friend. Steven, this is Rex, Rex this is Steven, my.. date?" They weren't officially dating, so a date was probably the best thing to describe him as. "Date?" Rex looked Steven over, "Yeah, when two people like each other and decide to go out." Ellen rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry to get you guys wet on your date. Bet you didn't expect to go to a waterpark on your first date, huh?"

"Shut up, Rex."

* * *

Emma is from my Noah Nixon love story.


End file.
